


Mountain

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [110]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and her math grades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain

"Girl. Mountain. Molehill."

Kristen frowned at Julie, then back at her math test. "You haven't heard Mom when she's upset about my grades."


End file.
